


Snow White Origins

by AlldaladiesluvLeoHoO_SpidypoolFan



Category: Snow White Origins
Genre: Minor Original Character(s), Origin Story, Snow White Elements, Snow White Origins - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlldaladiesluvLeoHoO_SpidypoolFan/pseuds/AlldaladiesluvLeoHoO_SpidypoolFan
Summary: The original story of Snow White(Margaretha) retold through the perspective of the mirror.This was a project for school, so that's why it's here. I don't feel like taking it down though, so anyone who wants to read it can.





	Snow White Origins

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Countess Margaretha von Waldek](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/709795) by Various. 



[A screen full of static can be shown and the broken up sound of tapping and a voice can be heard.]

"lo... an.... He.. e... Hello.... ca..."

[The screen comes into focus and the voice can be heard. The image of a young girl, around the age of ten, is displayed on the screen as she adjusts the camera before backing away, a satisfied look on her face. The camera though was still held in one of her hands.]

"You can hear me right?" The girl asks the camera. She then muttered the words, 'I sure hope you can, it would be embarrassing if I were just talking to a video camera for nothing.'

"Oh! I should probably introduce myself! Um, Hi all you there at home, I'm Margaretha, but please, call me Peggy."

[Just then, another voice could be heard in the background, the voice of a man.]

"Margaretha, who're you talking to?"

['Peggy' looked back at where the voice came from and brought her other hand slightly up to her chest.]

"Just the people on the other side of this video camera, father." [Peggy said softly back to the voice. Her father sighed and his figure came into the view of the screen. He looked in the direction of the 'video camera' and rubbed one of his hands down his face before using it to pinch the bridge of his nose as he looked down in disappointment.]

"That's... That is a hand mirror, Margaretha. There are no people in that mirror other than your own reflection." [He stated it in a 'matter-of-fact' way, leaving no room for argument. Margaretha however, made room for it herself, pushing her way into the statement.]

"Oh, but father, the mirror has seen so many people, they are all in it in some way or another. I'm just speaking to it for the people who will find their way into it in the future."

[A flash of a year passed by, Peggy talking to the mirror often to speak of her day, what it was like to be a young countess. One day, Peggy came to the mirror, her eyes red and tear tracks on her pale white face, a set of fancy black clothing on an a black bonnet on with a veil that partially covered her face. The black clothes seemed to draw out the pale creamy color of her skin even more.]

"Hello again." [Peggy said and then wiped away a falling tear.] "Sorry about how much of a mess I look to be."

[Peggy breathed a breath to collect herself before looking at the camera.]

"Sorry, it's just... Father and my stepmother have decided to send me away, I'm to leave in only a few hours time for the house of my uncle. You'll be coming with me I suppose, but I can't help but morn for the loss of my home of eleven years."

[A far of voice, that of a woman, called to Peggy just then and her head snapped quickly around in the direction which the voice had come.]

"Margaretha! Margaretha, you must leave now if you don't wish to be caught in the mud storms!"

"Yes, sorry Madam Katharina!"

[More things flashed by, and an entirely new setting came to rest in view. When Peggy came into view it was clear that many years had passed by, and she had grown even more into her beauty, creamy pale skin, eyes the color of honey, plump rose pink lips, and hair which was the darkest of blacks which still retained a radient shine and looked like fine strands of the best silk. She picked up the mirror once more an smiled, perfectly white teeth showing, not one out of place, making for a perfect smile.]

"News has just traveled from my father, and I'm to go someplace new again. Oh, but this time is so exciting! I've been told that I have been accepted into the court of none other than Mary of Hungary! The Roman Emperor's sister has made room for me in her court! Can you believe it!"

[Peggy gasped and sat down in a chair.]

"Do you think that maybe she'll ask me to be her confidant! To know all of her woes, all of the men who wish themselves for her! It would be a dream come true!"

[A look of realization came over her face and she set the mirror down with its face to the ceiling. The sound of someone moving rather quickly and rumaging through things could be heard as well as Peggy's words.]

"I need to pack my things! I need to fix my hair, change my clothes, get ready for meeting such a woman as she!"

[The mirror was placed in a case and the lid closed, shutting it off from the outside world.]

[When the trunk was opened again, another few years passed and Peggy talked about the men who had been vying for her hand, but one name appeared more than others. The name was Phillip, who also happened to be the son of the Roman Emperor. One of the nights that Peggy talked to the mirror, she had a bottle of Honey Apple Mead in hand.]

"I really need help with this... He's a great man, but he's of a different branch of church from my own, I don't know what to do."

[Peggy then looked at her bottle of Honey Apple Mead, which had gone unopened.]

"I think Ersabelle has a very strange way to figuring out her problems. She could have given me a cup, but no, she gave me the whole bottle."

[The view changed as Peggy set down the mirror and a popping sound was heard as she opened up the bottle before picking up the mirror once again. The bottle was shown clearly in her hand as she shrugged.]

"Bottoms up, Margaretha."

[And she brought the bottle up to her lips, tipped back her head, and began to drink. Suddenly, the view dropped and became shattered and the sound of strangled choking could be heard as a very fragmented Peggy was seen, coughing and clawing at her throat. She attempted to stand, but then tripped over the ends of her dress. The last view that was seen was that of Peggy's pale and shattered white hand as the coughs died down and one last breath rattled in Peggy's lungs before all was still.]


End file.
